


The Seer

by The Nerdy Anglophile (TheNerdyAnglophile)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Anakin is oblivious, F/M, Possible Eventual Smut, Prophecy, Roommates, Things will be out of order, all the feels, cute brother-sister relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyAnglophile/pseuds/The%20Nerdy%20Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan didn't want a roommate, but the council had decided otherwise.  It didn't help that the roommate was a new padwan who doesn't want to associate with him too.  Over the years, they grown up and have to face new tribulations and how to balance their own emotions with the Jedi order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So the first couple of chapters have also been posted on Devientart on my profile NerdyandCrazy.

“What is this youngling doing in my room” Obi Wan motioned at me. Although his voice was trying to stay calm, it was obvious that he didn’t want me there.

“Oh, Padawan Kenobi, I see you have meet my padawan” Master Windu walked out of my room and into the living area. “Master Yoda has decided this is the best place for Silan to stay.”

“Alright Master Windu” he said, stepping back, and waited for my master to leave.

“Don’t expect anything here youngling. You may be with all of the big kids but you still should be in the bunks,” he snapped once Master Windu had walked away.

“I am not a youngling, and I didn’t mean to be in this room. If I had my choice I would still be in a room with Becan who became a padawan with me.”

“Whatever, we may share a room, but don’t expect me to talk to you. I have a reputation and I can’t be seen with a 9 year old.”

“Actually, I am 12.”

“Oh, 3 years, such a difference.”

“Fine” I said, walking into my room and closing the door with a loud thud.


	2. The First Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting off on the wrong foot, Obi Wan and Silan start a new with a new relationship. Also a little hint to the prophecy about the chosen one (ohhh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Obi Wan or anything in the Star Wars franchise. That is owned by Disney and also I am not super confident about the extended universe.

“You share a room with Obi Wan Kenobi!” Becan squealed. “He is so powerful and so gorgeous.”

“You know that we can’t talk about that kind of stuff. It goes against the Jedi Code” I whispered to her at dinner.

“Oh, come on. You have to at least feel something,” she begged. We were the only two in our class in our group of younglings to already become padawans. We both were very nervous about becoming padawans while everyone we grew up with were still younglings. It would only be a year or two between everyone else would join us but it meant that we were alone.

“We don’t talk. He resents my being his roommate and I don’t push him.” I said frankly. I looked over and got a glimpse of Obi Wan talking to some of his friends and motioning to our direction. He was probably talking about how bad it is being my roommate. His blue eyes were piercing, and I did melt a little bit, but I could have just been nervous. He is so intimidating.

“Ok, then, but have you at least seen his muscles. I mean he must walk around your guys shared room shirtless or something. What are they like? Do get to train with him.”

“Yes, normal, and no”

“I always imaged they would be so beautifully chiseled because Qui Gon Jinn is so hard on him. He is always training.”

“And the fact that he is always training means that he is never around” Well, actually, he trains himself a lot more now because Master Jinn has also been training me in seeing into the past. Besides the normal Jedi training, the Force has given me the ability to see both the past and future. The combination of both is very rare. Master Yoda can see into the future while Master Jinn had the ability to see into the past. So, they have been teaching how to meditate and learn how to incite prophecy while still training with Master Windu. 

~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~

It was three months into my training of being a padawan and I was meditating in my room. I had lit a fire with incess and fumes. My room actually had a hot spring with a vent so I could begin to learn what I need to bring on prophecy and practice my interpretation. I was deep in meditation and was letting myself be consumed with the reading. It was the actual prophecy. The prophecy. It wasn’t much, very vague. I could see two suns, and I felt the heat and the feelings of being trapped. I felt stuck on that duel sun planet. But then I felt Obi Wan’s presence and I thought I saw him in the vision, but it wasn’t exactly. It was the same eyes but I couldn’t see anything else. “What the heck is going on” I heard a voice say. The vision was growing much weaker, so I re-entered the real world.

“What was going on” Obi Wan repeated again. There was a look of confusion, horror, and anger. “There was smoke and fire and your eyes were glowing green. You could have died”

“You say, green, that is what I thought.” I said. Feeling more confident that it was prophecy because from what I understand, any visions of the future turns my eyes green.

“Really, that is all you have to say! You could have burned down the temple” He yelled.

“It was a controlled fire. I was trying to incite a vision. And I was seeing the prophecy and thanks to you I lost my concentration.” I yelled back. I actually got a glance at how much smoke that had developed and it was a little too much. I hadn’t realized that it had grown that big, and honestly it could have gone. I should have sensed the build up of smoke.

“What do you mean you see visions?” Obi Wan said standing back in confusion. “Does anyone know of your abilities”

“I am a seer, an oracle, whatever you would like to call it. And yes, Master Yoda and Master Jinn literally training me in the ability to see. Why do you think I got this room. It has a hot water spring, ventilation, and I am near Master Jinn.”

“If you are a seer, then tell me something about me” Obi Wan said, skeptical and also feeling slightly hurt he wasn’t Master Jinn’s only padawan.

“Ok,” I said walking up to him to place my hands on his face. He slapped them away. “I need a stimulus, in this case touch to see your past.”

I stood on my toes as I held Obi Wan’s face in between my hands. It all came flooding. “You were a good youngling. The force is super strong, and you always knew it. So when you went on your first mission, you didn’t heed all of the advice Master Jinn gave you You didn’t listen and was almost killed. It wasn’t until Master Jinn scolded you on the way back did you realize your error. Since then, you have followed the rules to a tee.”

“How did you know that” he stuttered walking back again

“I told you, I can see both the past and the future,” I said kind of exasperated. I needed to get to the Jedi Council to tell them what I saw.

“And your eyes turned red” he commented.

“Yes, yes, I will make a note of that, but I need to get to the council,” I was sick of this little chit chat and grabbed my cloak. “If you don’t trust me, you can accompany me to the jedi council.”

We walked towards the council; I was walking with intensity and purpose. I could feel it still, and I needed to tell them. Obi Wan was trying to catch up with me. He was still dazed and confused about my reading on him which was very true. When we reached the door, I placed my hood on to demonstrate my position as an oracle. We were welcomed in instantly.

“Ah, seer, come with a prophecy you do” Master Yoda said from his seat.

“Yes, Master Yoda, I have seen The Prophecy, but it was faint.” I said, my head bowed down before the Jedi Council.

“Then speak child,” Master Jinn said, giving his padawan a death look.

“I saw a planet with two sun, and I had a feeling of being trapped. Stuck on the planet with two sun and yet there is a desire to leave, but a call of the family has me stuck. I then felt the presence of Obi Wan Kenobi.”

“Ah, presence in the prophecy why you are here?” Master Yoda asked gesturing to the senior padawan.

“No Master Yoda, the smoke had gotten too strong and so he had pulled me out and is here to escort me to make sure I am safe,” I wasn’t lying, but I wanted to prevent him from getting yelled at for getting involved in something he shouldn’t.

“Well then thank you Obi Wan. My padawan is still trying to figure out how to learn her abilities with the force so she needs some guidance and protection occasional,” Master Windu walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. Obi Wan had a look of surprise and a goofy smile; he was proud of himself.

“Prophecy you tell, recorded it will,” Master Yoda said once the congratulations were over. “Just feelings prophecy was?”

“Yes Master Yoda, it was not clear. I could just feel everything.”

“Alright it is. Need more practice you do. But good information you give”

“How do you know that it was ‘the prophecy’,” asked one of the other masters.

“There is almost like a whisper within your head, that tells you it is the prophecy. I have seen the original prophecy, the original visions many times and I always hear the whisper.”

“How do know you see the original prophecy” he retorted.

“Show her I did. Beginning practice vision it is,” Master Yoda instructed.

“My apologies” as the Jedi Master sat back down.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Obi Wan said once we had returned to our room.

“Actually I did. You were going to get in trouble, and I did have too much smoke. I saw all of the smoke in my vision and it didn’t dawn on me that it was The Force warning me of my danger,” I said sitting down on our couch.

“I guess, so have you always been able to see” Obi Wan asked sitting across from me.

“Yeah, I guess so. It use to come in little clips and then one day when I was a youngling, I was called to see Master Yoda. That is when he told me I was to be the new seer. I could see both the past, like Master Jinn, or the future, like Master Yoda. It is a valuable ability and it needed to be taught. That is why I got Master Windu; it was decided that my master needed to be tied to the council so I could get training and also be near if I was to have a vision.”

“Oh, and you getting that room the same reason”

“Yeah, it has a vent to a hot water spring so I can get steam that way if I need it. Also I am near Master Jinn”

“Well, I guess you aren’t that bad” he said giving me a smile. He was finally accepting me as his roommate.

“And you aren’t too bad either. You saved my skin.”

“And you saved mine,” he said getting up and walking towards his room. He stood next to me and gave my hair a little ruffle, messing up my smoothed down hair. “Good night kid.”

“Good night Obi Wan,” I smiled and using the force gently tugged on his braid.

“Ow”

“Ow” as he pulled my braid and then closed the door. This was going to be the start of a good friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the sneakiness of the prophecy


	3. A Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silan speeds too much time meditating and misses dinner. Obi Wan decides to take her out to the town, even if she isn't suppose to leave the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The further we get along with the story, chapters may begin to get out of order because I just write when I feel a story. Also I own anything that is from the Star Wars franchise. That is owned by Disney

“Oh god,” I bolted my eyes open. I had been cursed to see a horrible vision. Absolutely horrible. The problem, is the vision was so clear. It is an inevitable event. Or maybe, oh please let this be true, it was a vision vision of the past. I walked over to my recording. I have to record because I can never tell if the vision is of the future or past.

“Let's get a little look,” I said pressing the recording device. A hologram popped up of myself in a lotus position, eyes closed and breathing controlled. My cloak covered my eyes. Suddenly the hologram’s eyes turned green from underneath my hood. “Oh no, no no no no no. This is not good, this is not good at all.”

I stayed standing in front of the hologram, trying to get my heartbeat back to a normal speed. 

“I need to send a transmission to the Council,” I said aloud, starting to fumble with the communicator to send a transmission. “But calm down first Silan, calm down. You have to remain calm. You are the Seer. Well not officially, but someday I will be the Seer.”

“This is the Seer, I have seen the Jedi temple covered in blood. And the halls were filled with the bodies of Younglings. It was clear. Very clear, but I did not recognize any of the bodies. It was of the future. My eyes had turned green in the recording,” and I sent it off. “Calm down. It will alright. Maybe you just need to meditate a bit.”

I turned on the recording device again, and sat back down. I won’t try to induce anything, but I have been known to have visions through just simple meditation, or more awkwardly, while I am sleeping. There had been a couple of times Obi Wan had to shake me awake from a vision. Just breath. Control your breathing. A cool and tranquil blanket of the force began to surround me. My heartbeat finally reached a normal rate and the fear of the previous vision started to melt away.

I began to see lava and fire. Oh no, not another vision. A gentle breeze started to pass over. That shouldn't be there.

“Prophecy” the wind whispered. Just as I suspected. It was the Jedi prophecy. Just my luck, after being startled by the last vision, I get the greatest prophecy of all time.

There were big metal buildings suspended above these rivers of lava. And then, there was a pair of golden eyes. My chest felt constricted. I couldn’t breath, those eyes had something behind them, a sense of pure evil. Besides the eyes, I could sense the presence Obi Wan behind me, or maybe I was just imagining it. He must have actually returned back from training. I need to get out of this vision; I can’t breath.

“Ahhhhh,” I gasped as I opened my eyes. I collapsed exhaustedly on the floor. The cool floor tiles felt refreshing on my face. Beads of sweat had developed on my forehead. My chest heaved up and down as I gulped down air. I even felt a little light-headed from that vision. That was a move from the old Sith Empire. I had seen it in earlier visions of the past, but that was definitely not the past. “I am going to have to contact the Council again. They will get sick of all of my transmissions.”

“This is the Seer,” I said to the computer while recording a transmission. I played with my cloak to make sure the hood covered my face. “I have seen The prophecy. There was a planet, covered with rivers of lava, and expansive metal buildings that were suspended above said rivers. A pair of golden eyes could be seen the person who have those eyes performed a force choke. I could feel it. The presence of Obi Wan Kenobi could also be felt, but he may have been in my vicinity while I was meditating.”

I pressed a few buttons and sent off both my description of the vision and my actually recording of the meditation to the Council.

“I need to get out for a bit,” I said pacing the room. I took off my cloak, and walked into the common room. Maybe Obi Wan would be there and help clear my head of these visions.

“Hey kid,” Obi Wan is sprawled on the couch in the living space. A smile began to form on his face when I plopped down on the chair next to him. “Rough day?”

“Startling visions,” I shook my head. I wanted to forget everything I saw this afternoon. “Looks like you had a rough day as well.”

“Yeah, Master Jinn doesn’t understand the idea of rest or pain,” he said not getting up. “So were they really bad?”

“The temple was covered in blood in one. And the other involved a force choke, that actually choked me.”

“What!” he pushed himself up to be sitting up right, wincing from sore muscles as he got up. His face had turned white with shock and some pain. “The force choke, like the stuff the Sith used?”

“Yeah, and it was involving the prophecy. The Sith are going to return before the prophecy can be fulfilled,” his face still lacked most color as he stared at me. “And because you had showed up, you screwed up the prophecy again. I could feel you in it.”

“Sorry,” he said, still trying to get over the idea of my vision. “I never mean to get in them. Is it just me being the vicinity?”

“Yeah, like I usually will feel somebody’s presence because they are around me and training and using the force, but for some reason half of my prophecies you have shown up.”

“Well you know I don’t mean to show up,”

“I know. It just makes it awkward when I have to send word to the Council.”

“Oh,” he said, looking off. His face suddenly changed. “Have you eaten yet?”

“No,” I looked over to the clock. It was much later than what I had thought. Did the visions really take that long.

“Well then I know of a great place to eat,” he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m not old enough to leave the temple,” I yell whispered. We were standing with our backs to the wall, waiting for a droid to pass by.

“Oh well, the temple canteen is closed so we have to go elsewhere.” He retorted back. He was looking either direction to make sure no one was watching. He began to walk cautiously out the door. “Now just act normally and we can get out without anyone noticing.”

“We are going to get reprimanded so badly if one of our master’s finds out,” I said searching frantically to make sure no one saw us.

“They won’t, now act normally,” He continued to look forward and lead me out the door. I wasn’t suppose to leave the Temple. I was too young; I had been a padawan for only a few months. I wouldn’t be allowed to leave until my third year of being a padawan.

We finally crossed one of the side doors of the Temple, and enter the Coruscant night life. It was amazing. Hundreds of pods raced by my head and the buildings that I had only observed from my windows looked giant now.

“Come on kid,” Obi Wan motioned me to follow him. He was already off aways down the alley.

“Where are we going?” I said running up next to him. The alley made me feel uneasy, and I felt for my training lightsaber under my uniform; it was there. “Do we have any money?”

“Over to an old friend of mine. Master Jinn and I always go to him after a mission,” he said in a breezy tone. “And yeah, I have got enough, plus this guy owes me a couple of favors after saving his skin too many times from loan sharks.”

“Oh, alright,” I remained quiet for the rest of the walk. The nightlife was incredible, there were people of every kind. I had only seen a few people of each species at the temple, all of the jedis but now there were peoples I had never seen, and they were all in one place. And I was among them, I was one of those little people I had observed from my window outside the temple windows.

“And here we are,” Obi Wan motioned to this little run down restaurant. It looked crusty and old, and nothing of what I imaged the restaurants of Coruscant to look like. We walked into the run down trailer diner, and there were people of every walk of life.

“Obi!” a Besalisk yelled as he walked from behind the counter. He reached to hug the other padawan.

“Dexter!” Obi Wan reciprocated the hug, and then motioned to me. “I would like you to meet my roommate Silan.”

“Oh, a friend of Obi,” and Dexter picked me up and gave me a huge, greasy hug. I tried to hug him back, but I couldn’t get my arms around him. “Welcome to my humble diner.”

“Thank you Dexter,” I responded when I was put down.

“So what brings you two here,” Dexter said looking at both of us.

“Oh, we missed dinner at the Temple, so I decided we should come to you. She needed to get out of the Temple anyway,” Obi Wan motioned to me.

“Well then,” Dexter said rubbing his hands on the greasy apron. “Just sit anywhere and dinner’s on me.”

“Thanks Dex,” Obi Wan grinning widely.

“Thank you Dexter,” I said kind of softly. I felt out of my element. Obi Wan gently led me to a booth, and we sat opposite each other. We silently looked at the menus; there were so many options, and so many foods I had never heard of.

“Now what do you want?” a waitress drone rolled up to us.

“Ah Flo,” Obi Wan looked up from the menu. “We will have two cups of decaf and two sloppies.”

“Got it. It’ll be out in a bit,” and she rolled away.

“You know I could have ordered for myself,” I glared at Obi Wan.

“I know, but you would have ordered something wrong,” he said looking into my eyes. “Sloppy is the best thing ever.”

“Seriously, I can make my own decisions,” I said putting down my menu.

“Yes, now calm down. You are going to like this food,” following me in putting down his menu.

We remained quiet until the food arrived; I stared outside the window, taking in all of the nightlife, while Obi Wan watched the different sorts of people come in and out of the diner. I occasionally caught him looking at me, like a protective brother.

“Here you two kids go,” Flo bringing over a tray filled with two mugs and two plates filled with some reddish brown mess. I could see some pieces of meat, I think. The droid placed the plates and mugs in front of us rolled off.

“Dig in kid,” Obi Wan motioned to the meal in front of us. Thus our previous silence continued between the two of us. He was right, the food was incredible, and I would have never looked at it. I wasn’t actually going to tell him he was actually right, but I will keep this place in mind. If only food in the Temple was this good.

“So were you always born with the Seeing ability or is it like a training thing where Yoda picked you and decided to teach you,” Obi wan said suddenly, breaking the silence between us.

“What?” I said, finally look up from my plate. I could feel the sloppy dribbling down my mouth. I rushed to wipe it off my mouth with my napkin. 

“Were you born with your ability or taught?”

“Oh, I was born with it,” covering my mouth not to show the food in it. “My earliest memory was my father freaking out because I had earlier that day told him not to get upset about someone not wanting to play with him. In hindsight, someone hadn’t wanted to make a deal with him, and I had told him before it actually happened.”

“Interesting,” he began to shovel more food in his mouth. “So how did Master Yoda find out about your abilities?”

“I honestly don’t know,” looking over at my roomate. “He told me early on, maybe in my first year as a youngling that I had great powers, but it was ‘our secret’. He told me not to fear my visions, but we didn’t want people hurting me. I listened.”

“Wow, so has Yoda secretly train you this entire time?”

“Oh no, I just kind of let the visions come to me, and I would go and tell him, but no training. It wasn’t until I became a padawan that he actually focused on teaching me how to induce visions. It was less conspicuous once I became a padawan.”

“That is a lot more interesting than my training.”

“What is your life story?” I took a sip from my decaf, I don’t really know what it is.

“Pretty much like everyone else,” he stopped eating. “When I was born the doctors tested me for midichlorians and I had a high number of them. I was force sensitive, and at like four my parents brought me to the Temple and I haven’t seen them since. I don’t have any great abilities.”

“You are a jedi, of course you have great abilities.”

“I’m not a seer.”

“Well, I don’t have your fighting abilities. You are known around the Temple for your technique and power. You know Becan, that other padawan I work with sometimes, she can’t stop talking to you and your training.”

“Isn’t that against the Jedi Code?” of course he only hears about a padawan fangirling over him.

“That is what I constantly tell her,” playing back multiple conversations with Becan that always came to the same ending. “But she never listens. She says she will stop fantasizing when she has to start the Trials. And she also doesn't happen to be the only one that is really into you.”

“Oh ok, I don’t know if I should be honored or worried.”

“Neither do I. I have gotten to the point where I just let her talk,” I went back to eating. Food usually doesn’t taste as good cold, and I was right.

“So how do you guys like the food,” Dexter walking over to our table.

“Delicious Dexter,” Obi Wan looked up at the cook.

“Yes, I haven’t had this good of cooking years,” I smiled up at Dexter. “Thank you so much for it.”

“Don’t mention it,” He said shaking it off. Obi Wan began to reach inside his uniform, maybe for money or I don’t know what. “Oh no, this meal is on me you two. Now get back to Temple before Master Qui Gon Jinn will have both of your heads.”

“Thanks again Dex,” Obi Wan waved goodbye as we were ushered out.

“Nice to meet you,” I yelled goodbye while walking out.

We rushed through the city to get back to the Temple. This time we didn’t look at the city life. It was getting close to Obi Wan’s curfew, and as mentioned before, I wasn’t suppose to leave at all, even with an older “chaperone”.

“We actually made it back,” I breathed a sigh of relief once we reached our room.

“I told you there was nothing to worry,” Obi Wan plopped down on the couch. “And wasn’t it great to get out.”

“And where are you back from,” Master Jinn walked in from Obi Wan’s room. Obi Wan’s face went white, and I could tell my eyes bulged out. “So where were you two?”

“I took Silan out to Dexter’s Diner,” Obi Wan said looking down. “We both had missed dinner so I thought we should just go out.”

“She is only 12,” Master Jinn’s voice began to get louder. “Silan isn’t suppose to leave the Temple!”

“I am aware of the rules Master, and I understand the implications of my breaking the rules. I am sorry Master,” Obi Wan still looked down at the floor.

“Tomorrow’s training will be much stricter,” the jedi master glared at his padawan. “Now, Silan, I had originally come to see you. The Council got your visions, and were alarmed.”

“As was I Master,” the visions from earlier in the evening came back to haunt me.

“Wait, what were your visions of?” Obi Wan bolted up from his seat on the couch. “Was it of the prophecy?”

“You will be quiet,” Master Qui Gon Jinn sternly pointed at Obi Wan. “Master Yoda wishes to intensify your training, so tomorrow after breakfast we will begin training more. Master Windu has some ideas to improve your training, as do I.”

“Yes Master,” I said bowing to one of my masters.

“Now both of you off to your room,” Master Qui Gon Jinn said shooing us to our respective rooms. Once I had gotten into my room, I could hear the Jedi Master leave, and so I decided to make my presence known to Obi Wan; I pulled his padawan braid on the other side of the wall.

“Ow!” I heard Obi Wan from his room.

“Ow!” he had pulled mine back. Maybe that will just be our thing.


End file.
